


Sweet Birthday

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Izumi Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Iori gets a birthday present for Mitsuki will he like it?
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Izumi Mitsuki
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my soecial birthday for Mitsuki

**March 3 Izumi Mitsuki's** **Birthday**

Iori buys a limited Zero album that is only sold on March 3 so he bought it with his savings to buy his Nii-san a birthday gift.

After Mitsuki's work he was met by Iori with a blushed face with Riku in his side patting Iori's shoulder to give the birthday present.

"Nii-san here is your birthday present" Iori said it with a blush face and Riku gave his present too to Mitsuki.

"I hope you'll like it Mitsuki!" Riku said it cheerfully to Mitsuki

When Mitsuki opens it he smiles and hugs the both of them with a tear in his eyes ..

"Thank you.."


End file.
